Training Guide/Herbs n' Remedies
'Non-Herbal Treatment' 'Mouse bile' Mouse bile is a liquid that lines a few organs and helps with digestion. It's basically acid. If extracted from the mouse and put on a ball of moss. Place it on a tick and it falls right off. Wash your paws in a flowing stream throughly after. 'Nipping bones ' You can gently bite, or nip, a bone to test if it's broken or not. If you feel a crack or the cat yowls, then it's broken. 'Grooming' You can gently groom the fur of a patient to calm, clean wounds, or to warm. 'Swimming' Can help a weak cat's muscles get stronger, and keeps slightly ill cats moving. 'Wailing ' Keeps sick cat's lungs clear of mucus. 'Examination and Comparison ' Have a look at the average cat's limb and compare it to the patient. 'Stitching ' This is a complicated method. If this doesn't make much sense to you, feel free to leave a post on my message wall. I'd love to demonstrate. My old medicinal OC was raised from a cub in a research center. She was a rare hybrid, so her parents were placed there, followed by their daughter. Much of a story I don't have time to write. Anyway, my habitat was next door to what they called the 'work room' or, the examination room. They preformed 'stitching' (surgery) almost twice a week. So I watched and learned, trying to conjure ideas on how I could perform it if I were to escape. Stitching is a treatment that should only be done if you can't get your herbs to comply, for it pains the patient and risks their eminent death. 1) Take large amounts of bramble twig mixed with thyme and crush the thyme into the bramble twig syrup. 2) Have the cat consume. 3) Wait until the cat's breathing slows and you know they're unconscious. 4) Take a sharp rock, or your sharpest and largest claw, and cut a clean line wherever you're performing the stitching. 5) Use damp, sanitary moss to clean and move the edges if needed. Don't use your paws or claws while in the cat's insides. 6) Do what you need. If it's removing something they ate, try removing the piece causing the symptoms with A dry, sustainable leaf. Claws or fur may cause infection during the healing process. If it's trying to relocate an organ, then use a dry, sustainable, sanitary leaf. 7) After your completion, have a cat hold the two ends of the flesh you cut back together. Then lay a flat, warm, sanitary rock onto the area. (If it's the stomach, don't place it there, have your helper hold it gingerly.) 8) Use a sharp stick, cleaned in water then sun-dried, attached to a long line of tied leaf-string to try and weave the two sides of flesh back together. (Optional, depending on the size of the cutting you made) 9) Apply oakleaf or echinacea to the area that you worked on along with dabbing damp moss on it every few hours. 10) Before the cat becomes fully conscious, feed them a small dose of poppy seeds and a decent amount of thyme. 11) When they wake, give them shock root and possibly chamomile. 'Herb Care' • If a herb is wet, put it outside in the sun to dry. • Gather fresh herbs when your stock gets low. • Leave enough of the herb when you collect it so it can reproduce and keep growing. • Check your store often and throw out old herbs that have lost their quality and or medicinal properties. 'Remedies' 'Adder Bite' Treatment Options • Chew ash tree sprouts into a poultice and apply to the bite; cover with a cobweb bandage • Chew snakeroot into a poultice and apply to the bite; cover with a cobweb bandage • Chew tormentil into a poultice and apply to the bite; cover with a cobweb bandage 'Anxiety' Treatment Options • Consume a few hops flowers and drink warm water • Consume poppy seeds (amount depending on age of patient) and drink warm water 'Asthma or Bronchitis' Treatment Options • Consume ginger roots, a small amount of yerba santa and water • Consume gumweed, a small amount of yerba santa, and water 'Awakening' Treatment Consume lotus roots and place moss soaked in cool water under the chin. 'Bee Stings' Treatment Give the patient a decent dose of chamomile then pop the sting, gingerly, with your teeth. Cleanse the area with damp moss before putting a poultice of blackberry leaves and a cobweb bandage, fastened with catchweed. 'Bellyaches' Treatment Options • For awkward bellyaches- consume lemon grass • For medium bellyaches- consume mallow leaves or 2 chervil leaves • For minor bellyaches- consume small ''amounts of parsley and lots of water or a few juniper berries 'Blood Loss or Bleeding' Treatment Options • For minor bleeding- place a cobweb bandage over the wound; thickness of the bandage refers to the amount of blood expelling form the wound; place catchweed burrs on the edges of the bandage to hold it in place. • For major bleeding- place a thick cobweb bandage over the wound and place catchweed burrs on the edges; weave goosegrass through the bandage. • For high blood loss via large wound- place a bandage on the wound, place catchweed burrs on the edges of the bandage; add goosegrass if needed; keep the patient hydrated and rested. 'Burns' Treatment Options • Mix a goo of aloe Vera gel and fresh honey. Soak wet moss in the gel. When completely filled, place the moss onto the burn gingerly. Dab at it, until the burn is covered in the goo. • Use aloe Vera and gel mixed with chamomile and comfrey. You must mix the chamomile petals with water to create a paste before you mix it. You also must grind the comfrey root. This method is difficult because of the steps it takes to complete, but it is quite effective. 'Chest Infection' Treatment Options • WIP 'Cracked Pads' Treatment Options • Chew dock leaves into a poultice and apply to the pads; check to be sure the patient's fur is out of the poultice before placing a cobweb covering over the poultice. Keep the patient walking on soft objects such as grass. • Chew yarrow leaves into a poultice and apply to the pads; check to be sure the patient's fur is out of the poultice before placing a cobweb covering over the poultice. Keep the patient walking on soft objects such as grass. 'Confidence Loss' Treatment Consume chamomile petals and drink warm water 'Constipation' Treatment Options • Consume two stalks of the catchweed plant and drink water regularly • Consume two petals of buttonbush down for a few sunrises along with plenty of water • Crush the stalks of lemongrass and the leaves from Rosinweed and thin them into a paste with water and consume. 'Damaged Eyes' Treatment Options • Trickle the liquid from the stem of the celandine flower into the damaged eye • Water from the willow tree can be trickled into the damaged eye. 'Death Odor' Treatment Options • Rub mint onto the fur of the dead cat • Rub rosemary onto the fur of the dead cat • Rub lavender onto the fur of the dead cat 'Expelling Internal Contents' Treatment Consume damp yarrow and place a beech leaf under the cat for the contents to expel onto. Cleanse the area accordingly 'Extra Queen's Milk' Treatment Consume dry parsley and a juniper berry 'Eye Pains' Treatment Options • Water from the willow tree can be trickled into the eye to soothe the pain • Chew broken rosemary blooms into a poultice and place it under and/or around the eye to ease pains/infections 'Depression' Treatment Consume gotu kola and drink warm water; get rest 'Failure of Blood Circulation' Treatment Consume blessed thistle; keep hydrated 'Foggy Brain' Treatment Consume gotu kola covered in juniper berry juice 'Fever' Treatment Options • For fevers with aches - consume feverfew and keep hydrated • For minor fevers - consume lavender and keep hydrated with cold water • For major fevers - consume borage leaves and a small dose of lavender and keep hydrated with cold water 'Fever Aches & Chills' Treatment Consume warm water and feverfew 'Gas Pain' Treatment Options • Consume lemongrass • Consume 3 dill leaves 'Headache' Treatment Consume chamomile and lavender along with frequent drinks of warm water 'Heart Burn' Treatment Consume a dampened leaf from the dill plant 'Hip Pain' Treatment Consume fennel stems along with juniper berries 'Infected Wounds' Treatment Options • Chew a poultice of marigold and goldenrod and apply to the wound • Chew a poultice of oak leaf and chervil and apply to the wound • Chew a poultice of echinacea and goldenrod and apply to the wound 'Internal Bleeding' Internal bleeding occurs when damage to an artery or vein allows blood to escape the circulatory system and collect inside the body. ~ http://www.medicinenet.com/internal_bleeding/article.htm Treatment 1 Take large amounts of bramble twig and thyme and crush them together to create a thick liquid; have the patient consume. 2 Wait until the cat's breathing slows and you know they're unconscious. 3 Take a sharp rock, or your sharpest/Largest claw, and cut a clean line wherever you're performing the stitching. 4 Use damp, sanitary moss to clean and move the edges if needed (Be sure the edges of the flesh are high enough to keep from too much blood loss). Don't use your paws or claws while in the cat's insides. 5 Use sanitary moss to sponge the edges of the blood around the laceration. 6 Use sanitary cobwebs, applying 'small' amounts of pressure on the bleeding organ to slow the fluid. Do '''NOT '''apply large amounts of pressure, for the organ may rupture. 7 Do what you feel needed to make the internal bleeding slow, stitching the organ is a definite NO. If the organ is ruptured it is beyond your control. 8 Make sure the bleeding is completely done before you follow the ending procedures found in the 'Stitching' Content, but you need to act quickly, the inside 'cannot 'be exposed for too long. 9 Keep the bleeding to a minimal. Try not to let it out of the open wound you lacerated. 10 Stitch the wound up with the ending procedures found in the 'Stitching" Content. 11 Feed one aspen tree seed once they come to. Don't wake them on your own, be sure to check for signs of breathing every now and then. 12 Make a water-thinned paste of 2 buttonbush down leaves, 1/2 of a shock root, and add the syrup from a sweet-sedge flower. 13 Don't let the patient out of sight. Keep them asleep, but awake enough to acknowledge their state of life. 14 Listen for sounds of pain, subtle writhing, complete stillness, sudden urges to voilently stand/run/move, or purple-tinted bleeding. 'Intestinal Infection' Treatment Options • Swallow the sap of a sweet-sedge flower and drink or eat nothing for a sunrise • Chew the stem of a stinging nettle until the liquid is gone and have small amounts of warm water throughout the day. 'Irritated or Itchy Skin' Treatment Chew comfrey root into a poultice and apply to the inflamed area. 'Irritated Wounds' Treatment Options • Chew crushed rose thorns and dock leaves into a poultice and apply to the wound • Chew wintergreen and crushed rose thorns into a poultice and apply to the wound. 'Kitten Cough' Treatment Options • Major coughs - the orange middle of the pawpaw fruit is consumed along with warm water • Minor cough - coltsfoot is consumed along with cool water 'Kit Digestion' Treatment Small heather sprigs are consumed by kits and line the stomach to help with digestion 'Large Gashes' Treatment Options • Clean out bacteria/dirt with a cleansing, warm, wet mossball. Then apply a paste of horsetail and goldenrod then wrapped in a sanitized, good amount of cobwebs. • Clean out bacteria/dirt with a cleansing, warm, wet mossball. Then apply a paste of goldenrod and marigold then wrap in a sanitized, good amount of cobwebs. • Clean out bacteria/dirt with a cleansing, warm, wet mossball. Then apply marigold and place sanitized, decent amounts of cobwebs on the wound. Then quickly weave the appropriate amount of goosegrass into the cobwebs bandage. 'Nausea' Treatment Consume 2 dry peach leaves (one for a kit) 'Often Vomiting' Treatment Options • Consume fennel stems • Consume two willow leaves (one for a kit) 'Over-stimulation of Breath' Treatment Options • Consume the petals of the coltsfoot flower • Consume yerba santa leaves 'Pain' Treatment Options • Chew the leaves of the dandelion plant • Bite on a thick, stable tree branch/stick 'Poisoned' Treatment Options • Consume wintergreen leaves and a few rosinweed leaves • Consume yarrow; after the effects consume shock root • Consume the seeds of a stinging nettle 'Pregnancy Cramps' Treatment Queens should consume windflower sprouts. 'Rat Bites' Treatment Options • Burdock root can be chewed into a poultice and place on the bite • The bitten cat can roll around in wild garlic to deplete the bites of infection 'Reboot Nervous System' Treatment Consume shockroot and get plenty of water and rest 'Ringworm' Treatment Options • Chew basil into a poultice and place it onto the designated area • Chew snapdragon seeds into a poultice and placed on or around the designated area 'Runny Nose' Treatment Options • Consume a small dose of eyebright and cool water • Chew a mint leaf 'Scars' Treatment Chew a poultice of gotu kola and apply onto the scar and cover it with a thin cobweb covering attatched with catchweed burrs. 'Scratches' Treatment Options • For major scratches- Apply a poultice of horsetail and cover it with a cobweb bandage • For minor scratches- apply a poultice of chewed dock leaves and cover it with a cobweb covering attatched with catchweed burrs. 'Shock' Treatment Options • Consume a decent dose of juniper berries and warm water • Consume an appropriate amount of poppy seeds • Consume a thyme leaf and warm water 'Skin Sores' Treatment Options • Chew gumweed into a poultice and apply to the desired area • Extract the goo from an aloe vera plant and apply to the desired area 'Sleep' Treatment Options • To put into an unconcious state - Consume poppy seeds and warm water • Consume bramble twig syrup • For a deep sleep- Consume saffron 'Serpent Bite(s) Treatment Chew a poultice of snakeroot and nettle leaves and apply onto the bite. '''Sore Throat Treatment Options • Crush coltsfoot petals into small pieces and arrange them onto the middle of the paw paw fruit; consume the mixture then gargle warm water • Consume one honeycomb 'Sprains' Treatment Chew a poultice of broom and place onto the desired sprain and, if possible, wrap the area tightly in cobwebs and attach it to the fur with catchweed burrs. 'Stiff and Aching Joints' Treatment Options • Chew a poultice of daisy leaves and apply to the desired joint • Crush ragwort and juniper berries and thin with a small amount of warm water; consume • Line the patient's nest with comfrey root for aching/stiff shoulders • Chew a poultice of comfrey and apply to the desired joint. 'Stress' Treatment Options • Consume a few chamomile petals and drink warm water • Chew a mixture of catmint and honey until the honey is gone and the catmint has list its flavor • Chew aspen tree bark until it has lost its healing qualities 'Sun Burns' Treatment Apply the jelly from the aloe vera plant onto the burn and carefully cover with a cobweb covering. 'Swelling' Treatment Options • Place a moss ball soaked in cool water onto the desired area. • Chew the leaves of a stinging nettle into a poultice and apply to the desired area. 'Tooth Decay' Treatment Chew alfalfa leaves until the leaf has lost its healing qualities. 'Tooth Pain' Treatment Chew the soft parts of alder bark until the herb has lost it's healing qualities. 'Irregular Skin Conditions' Treatment Apply a thick jelly of aloe vera onto the desired area. Water Suffocation Treatment Check the cat's temperature, and make sure it's not too high or too low. If it is, then the cat is more likely to die. Quickly identify signs of life (breathing, heartbeats). If there isn't a sign of either, then the cat may be dead. Even so, there's still hope! Flip the cat over swiftly, so it's belly is exposed. Have a cat or two hold the wet cat in place. Place your paws onto the cat's chest and push hard at least 27 times per minute. Pump like this until they cough up water and begin to stir softly. (If this doesn't happen after a total of 3 minutes then the cat wasn't saved fast enough and is dead.) Once they stir, give them a fair amount of shock root and blessed thistle along with a small small dose of thyme and chamomile. 'Wound Infection' Treatment Options • For minor infection- chew a poultice of marigold, goldenrod, and crushed rose thorns and apply it to the desired area • For larger infections- chew a poultice of echinacea, golden rod, and crushed rose thorns and apply it to the desired area. 'Wrenched Claw' Treatment • Chew comfrey root into a poultice and apply to the wrenched claw; cover with a thick cobweb covering and attatch with catchweed burrs. 'Coughs' 'Minor Coughs' Treatment Options • Place wet moss on a sanitized area on a leaf or bare stone. Let them drink accordingly unless you feel it's necessary to drizzle it into their mouth yourself. Use small amounts of ginger mixed with 1 juniper berry for a kit, 3 for an apprentice, and 4 for a warrior, and follow that by mixing water with chamomile petals to create a thick paste. Have them consume this mixture. • Place wet moss on a sanitized area on a leaf or bare stone. Let them drink accordingly unless you feel it's necessary to drizzle it into their mouth yourself. Use water-dampened tansy and chamomile paste. (Mentioned above) 'Whitecough' How to Know for Sure • Coughing mucus • Low fever • Nose streaming lightly • Eyes glossy and crusting • Can lead to Greencough, or in extreme cases, Blackcough. Treatment Options • Use damp tansy or ginger, use plenty, but careful, amounts of poppy seeds, small amounts of catmint, mint to calm leaking nose fluids, and lavender to cool fevers. • You could also use hawkweed or chickweed instead of tansy or ginger. Hawkweed and chickweed are specially for Whitecough. • Blessed thistle if they start getting somewhat droopy and stop trying to eat or drink. • Keep water in their veins at all times. Dehydration can lead to worse symptoms. 'Greencough' How to Know for Sure • Nose streaming quickly • Coughing up mucus and maybe even other fluids (not blood) • Chills • Fever • Runny/crusty eyes • Crusty nose {May lead to Blackcough or death if not treated quickly} Treatment • Provide lots of water to keep the patient(s) hydrated • Use larger amounts of catmint than ginger or tansy. Try to keep them eating. Even if it's just a few mouthfuls. If mucus gets too bad, have them wail or yowl to keep their lungs clear. They don't need to suffocate on snot. Use feverfew and lavender gingerly. And chamomile and/or blessed thistle if they lose the will to keep trying. This just means they're getting weak. Use warm, wet, sanitary moss balls to remove the crust around the nose and eyes. 'Blackcough' How to Know for Sure • Coughing large amounts of blood or other fluids • Constant running of eyes • Ample amounts of crusting around the nose • Ample amounts of crust on the eyes • On a hiatus from nutrition • Extremely weak • Severe chest pain • Raw throat • Dangerously high fever • Common chills followed by major shivering Treatment When a patient is introduced to Blackcough, every being around the illness is subject to the disease. The diseased patient should be placed into strict isolation to further avoid spreading the contagious illness. There is no true cure for Blackcough, but you can weaken the disease by supplying the patient with adequate doses of blueberries and dark oak sap. Also, chamomile to help keep their spirits up. You may be able to gain control of the illness, if treated correctly, then go from there. However, if it gets to a point where they're in purified pain, ask them for their consent then send them to the end of their journey. 'Broken Bone Structures' 'Jaw' How to Know for Sure • The bottom jaw will look as if someone took it and pushed it over to the side. • There will be a cracked line going down the stretched side of the jaw. • The cat will wail or whimper constantly out of pain. • The way they eat is abhorring. They chew with the few good molars on the stretched side of their face. The rest will dribble from the opposite, damaged side. Treatment Options Push the jaw back into its natural position to the best of your ability. You should have one cat hold the bottom of the jaw firmly while you hold both sides: the extended and the crooked. Have the cat holding the bottom slowly place pressure and push up. While that's happening you should quickly push to the side. If you don't think you can do this without making it worse, then don't. Apply a paste of comfrey, broom, and nettle leaves. Wrap the jaw in thick cobwebs, and add comfrey and feathers to their nest. Reapply fresh pastes every day until the crack on the extended side of the jaw mends. Give them poppy seeds for pain, and make sure they eat. Rest and nutrients go a long way. 'Forelegs and Backlegs' How to Know for Sure • The front leg (if broken) will look twisted, much like a gnarled root. It will be either over extended or under extended (twisted either behind its normal position, or in front of it.) • The paws will look twisted like an interesting rock. It would be quite swollen with bumps along the edges of the bone. It will be hard to feel for a crack, so you have to look for signs. • The hind legs will be sticking out backwards. They will look like a giant tree branch came down and whacked it backwards. You can sense pain, as the medic, just from the way to scrunch their face when they drag it behind them. It's extremely painful, considering as cats, you use the hind legs to position your weight, hunt, climb, and move. Treatment Options {This works for all 3 leg/paw situations} Apply a mixture of nettle leaves, especially for the paw, comfrey, and broom. Plaster the paste onto the cracked bone, extending the paste outwards on every side, making a sun-like image. Completely wrap the leg/paw in cobwebs. Then have a cat hold two sticks, one one each side of the limb. ( for a paw, you want to position the paw under the above leg, and place the sticks on the paw, but let hem extend upwards so they touch the above leg.) wrap the leg and the sticks with bindweed, catchweed, or reed stems. 'Tail' How to Know for Sure • Depending where the tail was broken, there will be a slight dent in the external tail fixture. After the bone is mended, the tail will still look bent, but no pain or harm will arouse from the scar. • The tail loses much of its nerve feeling after damage is done, meaning they'll break the tail and won't have much feeling in a few minutes. • If the sacrum (bottom of the tail bone) is damaged, it could mean certain paralysis and/or death. Considering the sacrum controls the latter nerves, other ligaments, and even a few organs. Treatment Options Feel for the dent in the tail, if you find that, you've found where the tail bone was broken. There isn't much of a cure for this, but if you want the bone to mend quickly, then make a poultice of broom and nettle leaves. Then wrap it in or bindweed. 'Thoracic Vertebrae (Upper backbone)' How to Know for Sure The entire upper body will look strange like it was put together wrong. The front legs will be out farther up, and the head will began to hang down low naturally. The chest will be up higher than the rest of the underbelly. This causes the cat's to look like they're being picked up by an invisible force. Treatment Options There isn't a cure for the way the broken spine caused the cat to look. But the bone will mend again. Breaking the thoracic vertebrae is quite dangerous though, for if it was broken wrong, or if it's not treated soon enough and it hits the spinal cord, then the cat's paralyzed and will likely die. Have the cat slowly roll to his/her side. Try guiding the two broken ends back together. After you do that, put a poultice of comfrey, broom, and crushed nettle leaves onto the crack through the upper spine. That can't can't move. If that cat moves it risks paralysis. 'Lumbar Vertebrae (Lower backbone)' How to Know for Sure The patient is paralyzed from the mid-back down. Treatment There isn't a cure for the way the broken spine caused the cat to look. The bone might mend again, but either way, the patient has most likely suffered crucial damage and will never be granted the ability to walk normally again. The patient must be given small, daily exercises, since they can't move, hunt, fight like their friends and family. Give the patient thyme after the paralysis to soothe the shock, and give them time to mentally heal. 'Spinal Cord' How to Know for Sure • Patient will be experiencing major muscle fatigue and will have acquired poor coordination • Patient will feel faint and will be enveloped in a thin coat of perspiration • Patient will have a minimized sensation of touch Treatment Depending on the severety of the damaged cord, the break may be mendable with therapy and a generous amount of herbal mixtures; if the spinal cord is bruised or torn, then follow the first procedure, if the spinal cord is severed, follow the second procedure. • The spinal cord is vital, as nerves on the spinal cord allows messages from the brain to be transferred throughout the body. Temporary paralysis may occur. {If this is the case, then have not the patient excersize until movement is possible and fluent once more.} Create an ointment of comfrey root using a thin sheet of water and a few cobnuts, then crushing until thick. Apply this to the epidermis covering the major muscles and joints (quads, biceps, triceps, glenohumerals, etc.) to ease muscle soreness as well as exhaustion. The patient's blood pressure and breathing pattern should be kept average, regardless of the inability to fluently move the grief-stricken joints/muscles. Small, daily doses of blessed thistle and juniper would allow this to occur. Lastly, despite the uninterest to move, the patient must be kept in physical therapy to assure healing to the joints and other vital tissues. • The spinal cord is vital, as nerves on the spinal cord allows messages from the brain to be transferred throughout the body. If the spinal cord is severed, the patient is likely paralyzed, for vital messages cannot be deployed any longer. Is the patient paralyzed and is there an observed crack along the bone? If so, then your patient is permanently paralyzed and may never move again. If this is the case, breathing excersizes must be given and practiced daily. Joints and exhausted muscles may be relieved of pain/discomfort by applying an oinment of comfrey root to the vital tissues. {Instructions can be found in procedure one.} 'If permanent paralysis is present, gently let your patient know, give them herbs for shock '{thyme, warm water}, and allow them time to mentally heal before employing any substantial healing meathods/excersizes. KEY 'Expectants' Customs & Birth' 'Customs' A cat's pregnancy lasts anywhere from 64-67 days, while a canine's lasts 58-68 days. This period has a rough estimate of about two moons. Queens need to eat fatty foods along with healthy foods, such as the leg of the squirrel and some chamomile and juniper berries. Hydration is crucial not only in the production of milk, but also in basic survival. Queens should try to rest most of the time, savouring nutrients and energy for her kitting, but they also need to go out on daily walks a few times a day as well. If her contractions begin to get out of control, it either means the kits are on their way, or the kits are growing and kicking. Crushed iris petals can and will help with that pain. 'Birth' The kitting queen will need her space, now having that said, she should be able to pick who she wants close to her. The medics don't want the den crowded (it causes stress), so she might choose her mate and very close friends. Until kitting begins, she may be able to consume a few crushed iris petals to slow the pain. Give the queen a large stick covered in raspberry leaf paste and crushed iris petals stuck to the paste. The queen shouldn't eat the mixture, but chew it. It reduces bleeding and helps numb contractions a bit. She should also have wet moss next to her or being trickled into her mouth (hydration). After she has delivered one kit, have either the medic or the father bite off the membrane sack and groom the kit warm and dry. Thoroughly repeat this same procedure until the queen is finished kitting. After the kitting, the father and the mother should be left alone with their kits until they're ready for them to be seen. If the Queen is strong enough, they may choose to move into the nursery. Category:Guides